


Hujan

by Mikazuki_Ai01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Ai01/pseuds/Mikazuki_Ai01
Summary: Soonyoung menyukai hujanNamun Jihoon membenci hujan





	Hujan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for 5minutes and in Bahasa Indonesia  
> not beta-ed.

Soonyoung menyukai hujan

Dia menyukai suara yang ditimbulkan hujan saat mengenai permukaan suatu benda

Dia menyukai bagaimana hujan menimbulkan aroma basah saat menyentuh tanah

Dia menyukai pemandangan saat hujan membasahi dunia disekitarnya

 

Tapi, hal yang paling Soonyoung sukai saat hujan adalah saat Jihoon berada disampingnya

Dia menyukai Jihoon kecil yang berlari bersamanya di bawah hujan dengan tawa lepasnya yang riang

Dia menyuai Jihoon yang berada disampingnya, berteduh bersamanya

Dia menyukai Jihoon yang dengan perlahan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rintikan air dari langit itu dengan senyum yang jarang dia perlihatkan di hadapan orang lain terlukis di bibirnya

Dia menyukai Jihoon yang perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan dengan tangan terjulur menyentuh hujan serta senyuman manisnya berusaha menikmati suara yang ditimbulkan hujan yang tergabung dengan bising suara dunia disekitarnya

Soonyoung sangat menyukai hujan karena dia bisa menahan Jihoon untuk tetap berada disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya dan menciptakan memori baru bersamanya

Soonyoung sangat menyuai hujan karena hujan selalu membawanya kembali ke Jihoon-nya

 

 

Namun Jihoon membenci hujan

Jihoon membenci bagaimana hujan menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik saat menerpa suatu permukaan benda

Jiihoon membenci aroma basah yang ditimbulkan oleh hujan

Jihoon membenci hujan karena hujan selalu membuatnya tersakiti dengan membawa kembali setiap kenangannya akan Soonyoung -senyumnya, suara tawanya, matanya yang terpejam, sentuhannya, segalanya mengenai Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon membenci hujan, karena hujan telah mengambil Soonyoung darinya dengan cara yang sangat kejam

Jihoon sangat membenci hujan, karena Soonyoung tak akan pernah lagi bersamanya disaat hujan turun. Tak lagi seperti dahulu.

 

Soonyoung telah pergi bersama dengan hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it ^^  
> roast me on here https://mobile.twitter.com/clouds_girls  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated >w<


End file.
